


Study session Bakugo x Kirishima

by Alicerabbit



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicerabbit/pseuds/Alicerabbit
Summary: Ugh this ship is the only thing keeping me alive





	Study session Bakugo x Kirishima

It was a very hot day and Kirishima stretched out his bed his bones cracking and creaking as he did. 

Bakugo was meeting him for a study session in about an hour or so, he had some time to kill “I could have a shower before he gets here” 

He got up and switched on the shower and got inside, the weather was scorching so the sensible option was a colder shower the cold water ran down his back making him shiver slightly.

After a while he got out and he put on some sweatpants and he hung a towel round his neck, his hair dripping water down his face.

“KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK” a violent knock at the door made him jump “is that Bakugo?” He got up and unlocked the door and was greeted to the side of Bakugo head when he spoke “Yea spike head, I came to get you earlier so we have more study time!” 

Bakugo was almost shouting (which was pretty normal) he was wearing a black jacket and a tight red top with black ripped jeans. 

Baku turned to see Kirishima half naked and dripping wet “WHAT WHY AREN’T YOU FUCKING READY!” Bakugo was right in Kirishima’s face, Kirishima put his hand on the guests face and pushed him back “dude I’m not the early one” 

Kirishima turned and walked back inside Bakugo followed and sat on Kirishima bed. Kirishima sat on the floor and switched on the his hairdryer, with the length of Kirishima hair drying it quickly is an impossible task. 

The hot air started beating on the bottoms of his hair, During the process he stared at the red heads back. 

When his hair was dry he switched off the dryer and put it back in its drawer, his hair now softly hanging around his face he looked for his favourite headband and slung his hair away for his face. 

“Why isn’t your hair spiked?” He could hear the confusion from Bakugo, Kirishima turned and laughed “What, are you saying, that your hair is naturally up ahah” he looked a Bakugo but his face was deadly serious “wait bro no way, is your hair that way normally”

Bakugo’s face was a now light red colour. Kirishima sat in front of Bakugo dying with laughter, he brought his hands to Bakugo’s head and started messing with his hair “HEY DON’T TOUCH MY FUCKING HAIR”

Bakugo leaned away from his touch until he was almost flat against the bed. Kirishima laid his weight onto Bakugou’s stomach, Kirishima continued to laugh as he brought his face to Bakugou’s. 

Kirishima had no clue what he was thinking be he started to kiss Bakugou and Bakugou didn’t try to stop him.

Bakugou hungrily kissed him back with the same power and drive as he uses in fighting, Bakugou violently pushed Kirishima into the bedsheets clamping down on his hands to save him moving, he gasped as Bakugou started kissing at his neck.

The thin material of Kirishima sweatpants made it clear to Bakugo what he wanted, Bakugou dragged his tongue along Kirishima’s ear “what do you want me to do, Eijirou~” Kirishima was taken aback by Bakugou’s deep low raspy voice reverberating in his ear. 

“I want you to touch me more” without any hesitation Bakugo released Kirishima’s hands and started palming at his dick as he continued to suck and nip at his neck.

Bakugo pulled down Kirishima’s sweatpants and started to stroke his already seeping member. Kirishima’s mind was in a different place at the moment the guy he had be been crushing on for a while now was giving him a hand job this was heaven to him.

“Is this what you wanted the whole time?” Bakugo voice once again was low and almost a whisper, which now was almost sending Kirishima over the edge “Baku..go” his panting breaking the sentences really wasn’t a helping the situation 

“I’m going to” “you’re gonna what now” Bakugo clearly teasing him “tell me what’s away to happen” the smirk on his face growing ever so slightly every second.

“I’m gonna come” as he said that he went spilling into Bakugo’s hand and on his stomach. Kirishima was left panting on the bed as Bakugo got up and went to the bathroom, he came back with wet cloth and a clean hand he wiped down the red head. 

“Hurry up and get changed we won’t be able to study” Kirishima got up and headed towards his closet, he leaned to Bakugo and left a soft kiss on his forehead. Bakugo lit up red “hurry up hair for brains”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if you didn’t like it, I’m very bad at writing _(:3 」∠)_  
> If you want me to write about any other characters just ask ╰(*´︶`*)╯


End file.
